1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a paper bulking promoter with which the sheets of paper obtained from a pulp feedstock can be bulky without impairing paper strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is a desire for high-quality paper, e.g., paper excellent in printability and voluminousness. Since the printability and voluminousness of paper are closely related to the bulkiness thereof, various attempts have been made to improve bulkiness. Examples of such attempts include a method in which a crosslinked pulp is used (JP-A 4-185792, etc.) and a method in which a mixture of pulp with synthetic fibers is used as a feedstock for papermaking (JP-A 3-269199, etc.). Examples thereof further include a method in which spaces among pulp fibers are filled with a filler such as an inorganic (JP-A 3-124895, etc.) and a method in which spaces are formed (JP-A 5-230798, etc.). On the other hand, with respect to mechanical improvements, there is a report on an improvement in calendering, which comprises conducting calendering under milder conditions (JP-A 4-370298).
However, the use of a crosslinked pulp, synthetic fibers, etc. makes pulp recycling impossible, while the technique of merely filling pulp fiber spaces with a filler and the technique of forming spaces result in a considerable decrease in paper strength. Furthermore, the improvement in mechanical treatment produces only a limited effect and no satisfactory product has been obtained so far.
Also known is a method in which a bulking promoter is added during papermaking to impart bulkiness to the paper. Although fatty acid polyamide polyamines for use as such bulking promoters are on the market, use of these compounds results in a decrease in paper strength and no satisfactory performance has been obtained therewith.